Stay the Night
by MadameSheep
Summary: When had things gotten so confusing between the two of them? She used to be able to separate the act from the feelings. But now it was different.


He had long since pushed past that fine line that kept her from wanting to kill him. It was stupid, but for some reason, Wally West had the ability to become her own personal brand of patience-killing kryptonite.

Which is why her mind revolted against the situation she was currently in: pressed up against the wall in his room at Mount Justice, with his lips upon her neck as he moved inside of her. Her breath was ragged, but she barely noticed as her legs tightened around his waist.

It had started so simple. Just another argument. Something small. She couldn't even remember what it was about. She had stormed off to her own room, only to be pushed inside of his.

"Fuck." She hissed. His breathy laugh hit her neck and made her shiver. She hadn't meant for it to get this far. Not between them. They'd been fighting for years, that tension building up over every single argument and glare. But it had worked. It still worked. But it all became much more complicated when this had happened the first time.

She'd been on the team for three years. It took the three years for the dam to break. For Wally to grab her that first time, throw her into his room and strip her of her uniform in seconds. It wasn't unlike how it was now.

He pushed inside of her harder, and she bit back a cry. He was so hot. Her nails raked along his back. She wanted more. Even with him thrusting inside of her, she wanted more. She could feel the vibrations running along his skin and groaned as her fingers dug harder into his flesh.

"Fuck, Artemis." Wally growled, pushing into her harder as her muscles clenched around him. Her legs tightened around his waist. Her mind was scattered, trying to focus on one thing. It didn't work. Wally was so thick; so hard inside of her. Every thrust made her moan, the soft cries that became louder and louder inside the tiny room. Her eyesight was starting to blur. She was close, could feel that feeling of frustration beginning to build inside of her.

She clenched her eyes shut, feeling herself tighten. It was too hot. She was going to burn up. She felt Wally's hands tighten on her hips. They'd leave bruises. They wouldn't be the first. Wally had never been gentle after those first few times. Her bruises were his marks on her. She loved them.

How fucked up was she to love the _bruises_ he left on her?

Her back hit up against the wall as the thrusting turned into grinding. She didn't care. She needed him inside of her, giving her that sweet friction that was so close to sending her over the edge. The blood in her veins was boiling. Her body wanted release. Wally was becoming frantic, the tenseness in mirroring her own.

"Artemis…" The way he growled her name only made it worse. He didn't have to say any more than her name for her to know he was getting close. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, breathing in little gasps broken up by whimpers.

"Don't talk." She growled, burying her face in his neck. God it was almost painful she was so close. Her nails were sinking into his back, her other hand buried into his obnoxious red hair.

"Artemis…" Maybe it was the huskiness of his voice, or how he pressed her against the wall. She didn't know, didn't care what made her become undone, biting his shoulder to keep from screaming to the point where M'gann or Conner could hear. Then, again, they probably could hear it anyway. Wally's hands pulling her flush against him cut through the waves of bliss hitting her. He was whispering her name, over and over like prayer. Her breathing evened and she felt Wally move and lay down upon his bed, settling her securely on top of him. It was their routine.

Artemis closed her eyes. Wally's skin was hot and warm against her cheek, smooth little vibrations still wracking his body in shivers. His hands ran along her back, fingertips barely brushing along her skin. She didn't know how long they lay like that. She pressed a soft kiss against his chest and tasted the salt of his sweat on her lips.

"You okay?" Wally's voice, like always, was comfortable but nervous. He was always nervous after. Probably because the first couple of times she had shoved him off, gotten dressed and left. But the longer they kept on with these little encounters, the harder it was for her to play cold and unfeeling. As if these encounters were only to get rid of her pent-up sexual frustrations.

But Wally had always thrown her off balance. Made her so frustrated she just wanted to choke the ever-loving life out of him a majority of the time. But Artemis wasn't an idiot. It had started out as just sex. Had stayed just sex for the first three months. Now, though… It was all wrong. Different. His fingers still vibrated with aftershocks as they trailed along her spine. They were so soft against her skin. Wally himself was soft. Soft against her body, but hard, full of lean muscle coiled just beneath the surface.

"I'm fine." She mumbled, running her lips across his shoulder.

His breath grazed along her shoulder and she closed her eyes, snuggling against him. He was always so warm. Almost feverish against her.

"So are you going to stay the night?" There was the question. His voice cracked from his normal tenor. Just a little. She wanted to say she was leaving. Every part of her told her that it was what she needed to say. But all she did was lean up and press her lips against his. Artemis pulled away and watched the goofy smile cross his face. It was that smile of his that made her wonder if she could be in love with him. Because she'd give anything to keep that smile on his face and not the worried look that seemed to linger behind his eyes whenever he looked at her lately.

Wally's fingers entwined in the blonde hair that was falling over her shoulders and Artemis let her eyes slowly close.

He always did like it when she stayed the night.


End file.
